


After

by TheSleeplessWriter



Series: Johnlock [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fanfiction, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Romance, after sex - Freeform, sleepy, violin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10061318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleeplessWriter/pseuds/TheSleeplessWriter
Summary: The last thing he saw before sleep was Sherlock playing the violin.





	

Their skin was flushed and sweaty as they lay on the couch, arms wrapped around each other. A thin sheet was haphazardly tossed on top of them. It was around three in the morning and the air seemed too humid. 

Sherlock's head was nuzzled against John's cheek, his breathing strangely calm. John had his fingers playing with Sherlock's curls, half asleep as he held him tight. The plain contentment lingered in the air. 

Sherlock stood, dropping to the floor to retrieve a pair of navy blue pajama bottoms. Can't have Mrs. Hudson walk in and start scolding about decency. Again. 

John muttered a tired "Hey.", opening one eye to see what his lover was doing. 

Sherlock had picked up his violin, standing with his back to the couch as he positioned the instrument under his chin. 

John was about to start complaining about how they were having a nice moment and now Sherlock had to start with his raucous playing. The complaint died on his lips as soon as Sherlock began to play. It was not his ordinary playing. 

The music started high pitched and slow, it was graceful in its tone. The song rose and fell in depth and speed, ranging from medium paced low to racing high pitched. Suddenly the song became melancholy, the notes stretched out, occasionally hit with a surprise high note. His hands worked in earnest. It was a deceptively simple piece he had been working on. And the only one to hear him play it perfectly was a half asleep John. Sherlock continued to play for the rest of the night. 

John blinked with bleary eyes, the last thing he saw before sleep was Sherlock's muscled back moving as he fervently played.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a really short fluff fic that I wanted to write. Hope you liked it, and always feel free t leave kudos, comments, and constructive criticism! :)


End file.
